


you know i'll take you there

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: Cody treats Obi-Wan harshly in the best way possible.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	you know i'll take you there

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd write some pwp. Heed the tags. Go into this with the assumption that this activity has been previously discussed between the characters, and there are safewords and actions in place; they just aren't mentioned within the work!

His Jedi makes a beautiful sight on his knees, Cody thinks. The man in front of him is performing wonderfully, practically worshipping his cock with licks and sucks. As good as it is, and as much Cody loves to let Obi-Wan use his plentiful cock sucking skills, they had agreed to something a little different tonight.

So, he pulls Obi-Wan off his cock roughly, holds his head solidly in place and slaps him. Hard. Obi-Wan gasps at the shock of the sudden blow, and Cody uses this opportunity to push him all the way down his cock.

He feels the violent fluttering of Obi-Wan's throat as he gags around Cody. Holding him down, his nose flush against Cody's stomach, Cody can't help but moan as the pleasure crests within him. 

Obi-Wan, for his part, is taking the abuse wonderfully. Tears stream down his face, which is covered in slick saliva; Cody can't help but think it may be the most beautiful he has ever looked, kneeling in supplication before him, struggling to breathe around the cock in his throat.

Cody pets Obi-Wan's hair gently as he holds him still flushed against his crotch, then entwines his fingers in the auburn locks, allowing himself a firm grip. He pulls Obi-Wan up and off once again, and Obi-Wan gasps fervent breaths.

"You okay?" Cody asks, using the hand entangled in his hair to tilt Obi-Wan's head back until he is forced to make eye contact. Obi-Wan looks up at him, face a mess of saliva and eyes hooded, and Cody cant resist dragging his cock against those swollen lips, smearing precome across them. Obi-Wan doesn't respond, not verbally, and instead makes a sloppy hand gesture that Cody knows to be one of assent. The lack of speech doesn't worry Cody; Obi-Wan goes to a special space when giving head, and he's happy to facilitate that. 

"I should have guessed as much. You're such a perfect little slut for me, aren't you?" Obi-Wan keens at the epiphet. Cody strokes his face, then smacks his cock against his cheek. "That's right. Literally gagging for my cock, hm? My pretty jetii whore." With that, he slaps Obi-Wan in the face again, and suddenly forces him down to the hilt.

Cody keeps up a relentless pace, thrusts growing erratic as he get closer and closer to the edge. Obi-Wan is spluttering and gagging around him as Cody fucks his face with increasing abandon, but makes no move to stop him. Cody sees Obi-Wan press a hand to his clothed crotch, and with a few quick movements he comes, moaning loudly, the sound muffled by the cock pistoning within him. The vibrations from Obi-Wan's moan brings the overwhelming pleasure to its head, and Cody slams into his mouth for a few final thrusts before he pulls Obi-Wan's head flush to his stomach. He smacks the back of his lover's head roughly as he finally spills deep down Obi-Wan's throat, moaning and grunting loudly as he rides the wave of his orgasm.

He pulls out, and Obi-Wan is gasping for air on his knees before Cody. Cody leans down, places both of his hands around Obi-Wan's face, and presses a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"You were wonderful cyare, so perfect for me." Obi-Wan preens at the praise, and smiles, resting his head against Cody's thigh. "Now let's get you cleaned up," Cody says, gently taking Obi-Wan's hand and helping him up from the floor. 

"Now it's my turn to take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Like a Prayer by Madonna, because I am an unsubtle bitch.


End file.
